


Dragons for dummies

by TCFactory



Series: Here be dragons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCFactory/pseuds/TCFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree has a fear of snakes and lived his life in the belief that Hanzo's dragon strike was a super advanced hard light projection. Hanzo never bothered to tell him otherwise, as guardian dragons are shy, elusive creatures who don't just show up for anyone.</p><p>In hindsight, he probably should have warned him in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> First meeting between cowboy and noodles. It could have gone better.

Jesse McCree stretched his arms, looking fondly down at the man burrowed under the covers right next to him.

Having your boyfriend sleep over for the first time was a big deal. Oh sure, they had their fun in cheap hotel rooms and the occasional Overwatch quarters, but this was different. This was McCree’s place, home sweet home in all of its western-themed glory.

He still wasn’t sure what made Hanzo agree to travel to New Mexico with him, but he wasn’t complaining. It was good to be in his own bed for a change, even if the jet lag knocked Hanzo out far too soon to have much fun in it. Yet.

Speaking of which, Hanzo was still out cold. A rarity, because the man usually preferred to rise before the sun did. It was an almost-once-in-a-lifetime chance to make his boyfriend breakfast. Just some good old American style hospitality.

Careful not to wake Hanzo up, he slipped out of bed and went hunting for his clothes. Shirt check, pants check, he’s got at least one of his socks… Out of habit he reached for his hat on the bedside table without looking, so he noticed that something was fishy a moment too late. He glanced at it to see why his hat was heavier and usual and registered with shock that there was something in it, something very snake-like that was angrily slithering because he disturbed its sleep…

He dropped the hat with a yelp and stumbled backwards, falling heavily on the bed and consequently on Hanzo who woke with a jolt and on the reflex of a trained assassin, immediately reached for the knife he usually had on the bedside table. Luckily for McCree, it wasn’t there this time; neither the table nor the knife and Hanzo realized exactly who was crushing him before he started to look for another weapon.

“Jesse? Are we under attack? What happened?” he asked urgently, his expression tense at the sight of McCree’s clear fright.

“There’s a snake in my hat!” Startled by the sudden outburst and the death grip McCree had on him, all Hanzo could do was stare flabbergasted for a moment.

“How? Jesse, we are on the third floor.” The question just made McCree hold onto him harder, conjuring ideas of wall-climbing snakes.

“Don’t know, don’t care, kill it.”

Hanzo sighed, getting to his feet with a wince. He had forgotten to remove his prosthetic legs last night, and that will make him sore and grumpy for the rest of the day.'. Of all the things, he didn’t expect McCree to be afraid of snakes. He had a hunch that the cowboy’s object of fright wasn’t even a genuine serpent. The feeling was proven true when he noticed the faint blue glow around the hat.

Grumbling in Japanese under his breath, he picked the hat, marched to the open window and dumped its occupant out the window.

McCree, watching from the safety of the bed, would have sworn he heard an undignified squeal from the direction of the window.

“It will be back, but that shall teach it not to sleep in your hat,” Hanzo said as he came back to the bed. He slapped the hat on McCree’s head and poked the cowboy until the he moved and Hanzo could dive under the covers once again. He didn’t sleep nearly enough to deal with this silliness right now. “The other one must be near as well,” he added with a yawn. “Shake your boots out before putting them on, they like tight spaces.”

McCree was so relieved at getting his hat back that for a long moment it didn’t register what Hanzo said.

“Wait… other one?” Hanzo snorted at the renewed panic rising in the cowboy’s voice. He let one of his arms dangle off the bed, wiggling his fingers.

“Udon, come.” From his other side, McCree watched with wide-eyed fascination as something long and blue swiftly climbed up the archer’s arm and skittered along his broad chest to ultimately wrap itself around Hanzo’s neck. 

It blinked at McCree over Hanzo’s adam’s apple, tilting its little head and perking its ears up. Now that it was unfolded and not just a noodle in a hat, he could finally tell what it was - he had seen them in battle enough times.

“Saddle me up and call me a horse if that ain’t a dragon,” he said with an impressed whistle.

“I often wonder if you could possibly get any more ridiculous and you prove yourself on every occasion,” Hanzo commented with a look, but there was a touch of fondness in his eyes.

“Be fair, partner. How often do you see a living, breathing dragon?”

“Every day since I have turned five.”

“Generally speaking, partner. We ain’t all special like you.” McCree moved closer, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Why is it so small?”

“It is a guardian spirit. It can manifest for either battle or for companionship,” Hanzo said, scratching the little dragon behind its ear. It made a purring sound. “It is a rarity for it to appear big outside of battle.”

“That makes sense. It ain’t easy to be companionable with a giant dragon. How would ya even fit it inside? Makes a room crowded by itself, big beast like that.” McCree was babbling, still hardly believing that his boyfriend had not one, but two real dragons, even if they were tiny.

Hanzo, for his part, was quite done with the cowboy’s chatter for that morning and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to drag him down for a kiss, effectively shutting him up.

“Enough, you silly man. Let me rest.”

“Got it, partner.” McCree was grinning ear to ear until his face paled all of a sudden. “Hey, sweetheart. Just one last thing. Do these mighty beasts of yers bite?” Hanzo rose a brow at the question.

“Not unless provoked to violence. Why do you ask?”

“‘Cause I’m pretty sure one of them just crawled up my shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to lemonwicky on tumblr for beta reading this for me. You rock. <3


End file.
